headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead 113
"March to War (Part 5)" is the story title to the 113th issue of The Walking Dead comic book series published by Image Comics. It is the fifth chapter in the six-part "March to War" storyline. The story was written by series creator Robert Kirkman and illustrated by Charlie Adlard. Adlard also provided the cover art illustration for this issue. Cliff Rathburn provides gray tone coloring accents to this black and white issue, and the lettering is done by Rus Wooton. The story is edited by Sean Mackiewicz. This issue shipped with an August, 2013 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Previously in The Walking Dead: Unable to tolerate Negan any longer, Rick orders a lockdown to trap the Saviors in. Andrea snipes two as the gates close and Rick has Negan dead to rights... when Negan's hidden snipers disarm Rick's survivors, leaving them at the mercy of Negan once more. Synopsis is in the bell tower.]] Paul Monroe and Aaron hop a fence and sneak up on a Saviors outpost only to find that it is strangely deserted. Monroe concludes that the Saviors must have gone to Alexandria. In Alexandria, Negan confronts Rick Grimes, while Andrea is in the bell tower with a sniper rifle, but she cannot get a clean shot. Suddenly, Connor steps in from behind her. Negan antagonizes Rick, indicating that a sniper in a fixed position is only valuable for the first couple of shots. After which, she is exposed and vulnerable, or as Negan implies, "your sniper bitch is as good as dead, my friend". Rick takes a swing at Negan, who avoids the blow, and counters with a right cross. From behind the wall, Carl Grimes fires a shot at Negan, and takes a chunk out of his prized baseball bat, Lucille. Negan loses it and turns towards the wall, where he begins shouting obscenities at Carl. Rick tackles him, but Negan shrugs him off as two Saviors grab Rick. Negan orders the Alexandrians to throw Carl over the wall or he's going to bash in the skulls of the four people he has captured beside him. Back in the bell tower, Connor drops his machete and prepares to physically assault Andrea, citing that he wants to savor the moment. Andrea knees him in the groin and then gets over top of him and begins kicking him. He manages to trip her up however, and begins bashing her head into the wooden floor. antagonizes Rick.]] On the street, Negan tells Rick that has no intention of killing him, for that would only make him a martyr. In order to break his people, he must first break him. He intends on doing this by killing Carl. In the bell tower, Connor continues whaling on Andrea and begins strangling her. Andrea manages to scoop up the discarded machete and slashes at him across his left arm. He tackles her and tries to push her out the window, but Andrea manages to push Connor out instead. From the ground, Rick sees someone fall from the bell tower and thinks that it is Andrea. Negan and the Saviors leer at Rick and Negan reminds him that he predicted this would happen. Andrea - busted and bloodied, leans out of the bell tower window and repeats her spoken mantra to herself "We... don't... die". Appearances * Rick Grimes * Andrea * Aaron * Carl Grimes * Paul Monroe * Negan * Connor * Eric Raleigh * Heath * Holly * Martin * Nicholas * Rosita Espinosa * Alexandrians * Saviors * Humans * Virginia :* Alexandria :* Alexandria Safe-Zone * Baseball bat :* Lucille * Machete * Revolver * Rifle :* Assault rifle :* Sniper rifle * Automobile * Truck * Head injuries * Profanity * Sniper * Strangulation Notes & Trivia * ''The Walking Dead'' was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard & Cliff Rathburn. * This issue is UPC barcode 709853000730 11311. * This issue shipped to retailers on Wednesday, August 14th, 2013. * This issue had an estimated sales rank of $70,273. * This issue is reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 19: March to War trade paperback, the ''Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume 3 trade paperback, the Walking Dead: Book Ten hardcover collection, and the ''Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 5 hardcover collection. * This issue is roughly adapted in the "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" from season seven of AMC's The Walking Dead. In the episode, the character of Connor is replaced with a female Savior named Farron. The scene where Carl Grimes shoots Lucille is adapted in "Hearts Still Beating", however it is Rosita Espinosa who shoots Lucille in the episode, not Carl. * There are no zombies featured in this issue. * Paul Monroe and Aaron are the first characters featured in this issue. * This issue establishes that Negan does not have any children. * Negan makes reference to killing Rick's "Asian friend". This is Glenn, whom Negan killed by bashing his head in with Lucille back in ''The Walking Dead'' #100. Body count # Connor - Thrown out of the bell tower by Andrea. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Walking Dead Vol 1 Category:2013/Comic issues Category:August, 2013/Comic issues